Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody
This segment is a ultimate crossover of Wolverine of the X-Men, Dances with Wolves and Footloose. This segment is from the episode [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras']]. Banned Stuff #Dancing (Rev. Shaw Moore hated Step Up 2: The Streets. That was the cause of the ban.) #Planking #Mario Lopez #Expositions #Talking Back (Known as Sass-Back on the board.) #Fairs #Cameos (Originally Dopey Movie Parodies before everyone voted to ban cameos.) Plot When Rev. Shaw Moore bans dancing, Wolverine decides to dance in the town hall. References *Step Up 2: The Streets *Mario Lopez *Dances with Wolves *Ben & Jerry's *Red Cross *Bruno Tonioli *Dancing with the Stars Characters *Wolverine (Age: 150) *Ariel Moore *Rev. Shaw Moore *Bruno Tonioli *Nostalgic Cameo Guy Transcript (Scene begins at a bar.) Wolverine: Another vanilla bean grey. (Dance music playing) I know that song. Could it be a clue about my mysterious past? (Goes outside to hear indistinct chatter) Whoa! Ariel Moore: Hey, mister. You wanna dance with us? Wolverine: Sorry, dancing's not really my thing. Ariel Moore: But you did it on Broadway! (Pulls out a record saying "Hugh Jackman: The Boy From Oz") Wolverine: That must be from a past life I don't remember. LET'S DANCE! (Pulls off his jacket. Suddenly, the police and Rev. Shaw Moore appear.) Wolverine: Uh-oh! (He takes out his claws.) Man, I love that sound. Rev. Shaw Moore: You better leave the Town of Beaumout, son. We don't like your kind here! Wolverine: You mean mutants? Rev. Shaw Moore: No! DANCERS! Wolverine: Wait, is this a Footloose ''parody? (Title card. "'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody'") '''Wolverine': Man, your dad's a real jerk, huh? Ariel Moore: 4 years ago, my dad went to see a movie called Step Up 2: The Streets. He hated it, so he put a ban on dancing. Then he banned planking, then Mario Lopez! We were acually okay with that one. (Rev. Shaw Moore''' drove by) '''Rev. Shaw Moore: Hey, looks like someone forgot about my ban on expositions! Now get in the car, Ariel! Ariel Moore: I don't wanna. Rev. Shaw Moore: BOOM! I just put a ban on talking back! (Both drive away, leaving Wolverine behind.) Rev. Shaw Moore: I don't want you hanging around with this Wolverine fella. Ariel Moore: Why? Because he's a middle aged man with metal skeleton knives in his hands and a reputation for being a troublemaker? Rev. Shaw Moore: No, BECAUSE HE DANCES! (Pulls out a DVD saying "Hugh Jackman: Back on Broadway!") Ariel Moore: YOU'RE SO UNFAIR! Rev Shaw Moore: BOOM! I just put a ban on fairs! (The county fair stops.) Wolverine: (Riding motorcycle) He can't just outlaw dancing! That's like the time the government outlawed mutants! Only substituting the word "dancing" from "mutants"! (He stops at a warehouse.) I need to help those kids, but I don't know how! I am so full of rage! BERSERKER DANCE RAGE! '''(Wolverine does crazy dance moves.) '''Bruno Tonioli: Wolverine, you were brilliant! You slashed your way into my heart with your curvy Latin hips and your sulfish sideburns! A++, my good man! Now go into that city council meeting and deliver a speech about the human spirit! Wolverine: You're right, voices in my head! I'll do just that. Rev. Shaw Moore: All right, all in favor of banning dopey movie parodies, say "aye"! (All Gasp!) Wolverine: Wait. Stop everything. Rev. Shaw Moore: Uhh! What do you want? Oww! (Cheers and applause) Wolverine: When I came into this town 13 hours ago, I was running away from my past. But what these crazy dancing teens have taught me, is that I was acually running towards my future. And in that future, there's a time to fight, and a time to dance. And this is our time. TO DANCE! (Nothing happens) It's dancing time now. (Dance music plays, everyone starts dancing, even Rev. Shaw Moore) Nostalgic Cameo Guy: Hoo Hoo. Go, Wolverine. (Everyone stops dancing) Rev. Shaw Moore: All in favor of banning nostalgic cameos, say "aye"! Everyone: Aye! Nostalgic Cameo Guy: Ohh! (The dance music continues playing) Rev. Shaw Moore: Wolverine, you showed me the error of my ways. I lift the "dancing" ban. Now let's see those crazy dance moves I've been hearing about. (Wolverine starts to dance, he takes out his claws and stars to spin around, then he stops and raises his arms in the air) Wolverine: We did it guys. (The dancers collapse because they've been cut in half) Wolverine: Oh no, not again. You saw what happened, right? They fell. They- let's just get our stories straight. Bruno Tonioli: Wolverine, the cameraman knows too much. He must be silenced. Wolverine: I'll do just that. (Wolverine destroyes the camera causing it to static, and the segment ends) 5-SECOND CARTOON (Wolverine continues to dance.) Trivia *On the Ban Board, it bans Dancing, Planking, Mario Lopez, Expositions, Sass-Back and Fairs. *On the Ban Board, Sass-Back and Fairs look like post-its on it. *The County Fair music was from [[S'UP|'S'UP']]. *In the Town Hall, Ariel Moore's Dad was going to ban dopey movie parodies, but then he really banned nostalgic cameos. *The Bomont Town Hall sign says "Tonight: Gripe about teens Tomorrow: Seafood Buffet". *The stand in the Town Hall has a sign that says "City of Bomont" with people dancing with a Red Cross sign over it. *The title is a reference to the 1990 western film ''Dances with Wolves''. *Antagonist: Nostalgic Cameo Guy Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts